The Internet has made it very easy and popular for ordinary computer users to download executable content, such as programs, processes, scripts, ActiveX controls, applets, etc., to computing devices. In many cases, this executable content may be downloaded and executed via the Internet without the user realizing that such an event took place. Unfortunately, such executable content is often malicious. For example, executable content may intentionally modify security critical parameters on a computing device, thus leaving the computing device open to exploitation by external processes.